Oh! Darling
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Yup! It's a song fanfic : Oh! Darling by The Beatles. On opposite sides Gambit is trying to prove himself to Rogue. How does he do? You'll have to read to find out.


****Hey everyone! SO i love the Beatles and this is one of my favorite songs :)

I was listening one night and got an idea for a story

Anyways hope you like it and if you don't know the song listen to it first!

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Oh! Darling**

A shrill scream was audible as the debris-filled smoke cleared to the chaotic scene of downtown Main Street. Two glowing garnet eyes surrounded by impenetrable charcoal-colored metal gleamed as the drone of circuits changing their function struck fear into the hearts of numerous mutants. However, they had no time to feel that fear.

As Rogue leapt out of the way of the Sentinel's blast, the worn-out concrete caught the arm of her cobalt uniform, shredding it. Grunting, she saw the X-men were not the only mutants in this fight. Colossus bolted for the Sentinel's right heel and attempted to ram through it, but as he collided with it at full force an accurately detailed outline of the almost seven foot tall Russian was left behind in the luminous crimson metal and he was forced to revert to human form. A faint, accented voice called out to his fallen friend, which Rogue chose to ignore as she avoided another electric blue blast.

Cyclops, adopting Colossus' plan, aimed every optic blast he discharged at the feet of the gargantuan machine. It was effective, but not successful. Pandemonium still reined in the downtown of New York as panicked civilians darted through the broken glass of now empty shop windows, and checkered taxi cabs collided with wailing alabaster police cars. The psychic force field Jean had endeavored to place around the robot was causing her more pain than it was worth and she plummeted to the unforgiving ground. Were it not for Kurt teleporting to catch her she may not be with the X-men now.

Having a common enemy, Gambit requested Kurt teleport him up to the Sentinel's head and in his own words, "watch d'magic happen." Leary of the man that kidnapped his sister, Kurt eventually agreed for the good of his own team and in a cloud of insufferable, ebony smoke heeded his request.

"Now go! An' be ready t'catch me." Gambit shouted while trying to keep his balance on the burnished shoulder of the traveling contraption. Kneeling down to grasp the back component of the Sentinel a devilish smirk curled across his lips, maybe he just liked blowing things up or maybe he was happy to show off to Rogue or both, probably both. Charging the entire backside, Gambit hurdled into the air on the good faith that Nightcrawler wouldn't let him die. He didn't.

Rolling clumsily onto the same concrete that Rogue lay on, Gambit fell on top of Kurt coughing from the sulfur cloud he produced. "Kurt!" Rogue yelled darting over to them, "That was a crazy stunt." She shoved Gambit's slumped body off of her brother and dusted him off. "Sometimes Ah think y'want'a die."

With her back to the Sentinel Rogue took no notice of the last electric discharge it shot off in her direction before collapsing for good. All she heard was her name being cried by someone as she was rammed out of the way and the blast was absorbed by another mutant.

With her vision recovering from the bump she received as she was thrust upon the concrete, Rogue saw the navy blue and crimson highlighted back of a shirt where the tan-colored trench coat had been blasted clean away. Her heart raced as she turned over Gambit's torn up, bleeding face. Her team gathered around them as the police closed in around all of them shouting, "Freaks, put your hands up!"

"Rogue, we must leave," Storm reminded her reaching out a friendly, gloved hand.

"We…we can't leave him," she looked up at the alarmed faces of her team members, "He needs medical attention an' ya'll know he won't get that in jail."

"Not like he'd be in there long with his escape record," Scott snorted.

"Please," Rogue peered at Storm with her immense emerald eyes and she saw something in them that made her give in.

"Grab him…" Storm commanded, and then turned her attention towards Kurt as they all took hands. "Let's go."

* * *

After Gambit was bandaged up he was laid on a cream-colored couch of their family room to rest atop wine-colored throw cushions. Looking more peaceful than usual, Rogue pulled up a chair and sat next to him until he awoke a few hours later.

"If I'm dreamin' Chere," he yawned with only one eye open, "Y'know what comes next."

Thumping him over the head with a pillow Rogue replied, "This ain't a'dream and no Ah don't want'a know what would'a come next."

"Would'a been good," he crooned.

Standing in frustration, Rogue exploded, "You're real stupid, y'know that?"

"Wha—what'd I do?"

"Y'had no reason t'take that shot an' y'could'a died because y'did!" She was frantically pacing the ashen carpet now.

"I got a'reason," he said with strength flowing through his words as he attempted to sit up on the springy couch.

"Ah'd love t'hear it."

"I was tryin' t'protect yo'."

"What?" For some reason this surprised her when she knew better, "Y'think Ah need y'r protection? Ah don't!" Suddenly she was overtaken by rage and firmly planting a hand on either side of Gambit finished her rampage with, "In fact Ah don't need you!" Drawing slowly away from his face she sneered, "Good-night Acolyte."

Neither slept well that night.

* * *

The next morning, Rogue went to the family room planning to choke through whatever amount of apology she could while simultaneously drilling through his thick skull that it was a dumb move. However, when she got there the cream-colored couch was vacant and the room was motionless, the only motion was the thick tan curtains being whipped in the breeze of a new, cool morning.

"Gambit?" It was more of a whisper than an attempt to find him.

From the shadowy hallway, Gambit's figure appeared and ensnared Rogue in what she originally thought to be a fighting position then gradually realized it was a pose of flirtatious motivation, not hostile.

"Oh! Darlin'," Gambit whispered into Rogue's ear as he swayed his body behind hers.

Spinning to face him, Rogue shoved away with such force that she toppled herself onto the sofa. "What the hell, Gambit?"

Without faltering, he reached his hand out to hers and grasped it affectionately, "please believe me..."

Standing cautiously she quipped, "Not such an easy thing t'do we are enemies y'know. Or have y'forgotten?"

"No we're not, not deep down Cherie."

"Arguable."

He grinned, crooning his next line, "I'll never do you no harm…"

That set Rogue off and she ripped her hand away from his leaving her charcoal glove in his hurt grip. "Like y'haven't already!"

He felt he was losing her before he'd hardly begun, "Believe me when I tell you," he pleaded.

"Jus' go away."

"Chere…"

"Ah ain't y'r Chere."

"I'll never do you no harm…" he continued to hum.

"So kidnappin' ain't harm now?" she exploded and quickly dismissed him with the wave of her ungloved hand, exposing the pastel skin that lay underneath.

As she shuffled across the carpet to the smudged sliding glass doors through which a chilly fall morning could be seen, Gambit rushed in front of her and claimed her other hand that was still gloved in his own. "Oh! Darlin'," he spoke softly to her, "if y'leave me."

"Gambit…" she looked into his burning eyes, "Ah think y'r the one that should leave."

Leisurely leading her back into the middle of the room with him he carried on, "I'll nev'r make it alone…" Even though he knew he shouldn't, Gambit once again, like when they first meet, leaned in for a kiss and Rogue leaned as well.

"Wait!" Angry at herself for once again falling for that, she spat words that she knew would hurt at him, "Then go find some whore t'hook up with! Y'r good at that."

"That was d'old me," he said to the ground.

"Really?" She heaved his heavy body away from her, "Because Ah'm sure all those lovely ladies down in New Orleans miss it. Lay an' leave, wasn't that y'r motto?" She almost let the tears welling up in the crooks of her eyes show.

"Rogue!" She was spitting insults at him faster than he could defend himself.

"Jus' go back t'the Acolytes!"

"No," he replied fervently, "Jus' hear me out." Her expression was bitter and unchanging as she allowed him to continue. "Believe me when I beg you…" she rolled her eyes at the thought of him begging for anything. "Don't ev'r leave me alone."

Rogue attempted to run away again, she didn't like such public and personal displays of affection, especially towards her. It scared her. But as she turned Gambit took hold of her silky macabre glove and all the strength left his legs as he fell to his knees on the colorless carpet.

The sheer unexpectedness of the action caused Rogue to shriek, "Gambit!"

"When y'told me y'didn' need me anymore…" he pulled her hand closer as he finished the line, "Well y'know I nearly broke down an' cried."

"Y'don't care enough t'cry," she snorted.

"I cared enough t'take dat shot fo' yo'!"

"That was a'dumb thing t'do! Y'could'a died," she reintegrated.

"Some t'ings are worth it, no?" his smug charisma was clearly back, "When y'told me y'didn' need me anymore, well y'know I nearly fell down an' died." He drew her hand to the spot on his chest where she could feel his heart beat beneath it.

"Died? Really? Aren't y'bein' a'little dramatic?"

Just to prove her right, he fell backwards and the thud of his back hitting the couch reverberated throughout the room. "Oh! Darlin'," he called out, propping himself up on his elbows, getting a rug burn.

Rogue headed for the door once more, "Ah ain't y'r darlin' Ah'm y'r enemy," she replied without ever making eye contact.

"If y'leave me…" he continued, hoping she'd turn around.

"If Ah leave y'what?" she muttered from the door.

"I'll nev'r make it alone," he finished with sincerity.

Gazing at the dew on the fresh cut mansion lawn Rogue sympathized, "Ah'm sure y'will, Cajun."

He thrust himself up from the carpet with red marks on each elbow and silently walked over to her as her slender fingers lingered on the cold door knob. "Believe me when I tell you…" he rested his chin on her shoulder and as he tipped his head in her direction whispered, "I'll never d'you no harm." He consequently backed away, keeping his body forward and hoping not to trip.

Rogue couldn't take it, she refused to show vulnerability and slammed the door shut loud enough so that everyone in the mansion could feel her anger and took short, livid strides towards Gambit.

Seeing her rage he cried out, "believe me darlin'."

Rogue only continued to fume in his direction.

As Gambit walked backwards he tried to calm her down and repeated the lines, "When y'told me y'didn't need me anymore, well y'know I nearly broke down an' cried—" His last syllable was cut short by him tripping over the leather loveseat and once again taking up residence on the flooring.

"Don't, jus' don't give meh that crap!" Rogue loomed over him.

"Chere … When y'told me y'didn't need me anymore," he lifted himself up and approached her scorching body, "Well y'know I nearly fell down an' died." Finishing his sentence he enclosed her refined hips with his brawny arms until he could clasp his own hand. "Oh! Darlin'," he began again. Rogue fought to break free, though not as hard as she would have liked to tell people she did, and her efforts were to no avail and corresponding with the own crooning of his voice Gambit began to twirl them in long, lingering circles. "Please believe me…"

"Give meh a'reason to," she would continue to fight until the very end.

With a smirk on his face he dipped Rogue dangerously close to a furniture piece as he spoke, "I'll never let y'down." Drawing her back to see that smirk before his face disappeared near her ear again he whispered, "oh believe me darlin'."

"Ah wish Ah could," she whispered back, embracing him for the first time.

"Y'can…" he forced her away before quickly bringing her back into his arms, humming, "Believe me when I tell you… I'll never do y'no harm."

Rogue smirked as she rested her head on his shoulder informing Gambit that he was clinically insane.

* * *

Okay so Rogue fought _almost _up until the very end, good enough.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Love to read those.  
**

**Anyways hope you liked it and if you like my writing check out some of my other stories like Explosions of Every Kind  
**

**Have a great rest of summer!  
**

**Love ya'll, bye :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XMEN/XMEN EVOLUTION**

** I DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS**


End file.
